


The Plan

by Somewhere_overthe_Reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of People Die Though, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Based on a Galatic Idiots Prompt, Big Brat Energy, Clue AU if you squint hard enough, Come Swallowing, DarkFic Light, Dinner Party, Domme!Rey, Eating in bed, Happy Ending, Hux is Mr. Green, Kaydel is Miss Scarlett, Leeks are Part of the Onion Family, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Fatal Car Accident, Mentions of Food Allergies, Mentions of head injury, Mitaka is Mr. Peacock, Multi, Murder!Rey, No Mention of Birth Control, No mention of pregnancy, Oral Sex, Phasma is Mrs. White, Reylo endgame, Rose is Professor Plum, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Shower Sex, Snoke is Col. Mustard, Soft Ben Solo, These dont matter at all but, This Fic will edge you and you will like it, Unsafe Sex, Woman on Top, art gallery, lots of people die, not sorry, post coital cuddles, smitten Ben Solo, sorry - Freeform, sub!Ben, tags will update as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo
Summary: Ben isn't sure where he fits in at the dinner party he was invited to.  He knows some of the guests, but not the mysterious host.  He's smitten with the host's assistant Rey, so he goes and resigns himself to have a good time and to try to spend some time with her.Rey has a job to do. A few jobs to do, really. When her boss is unable to attend the dinner party he had her plan, she steps in as hostess and has to entertain the guests, help the staff with service, and maybe tie up some loose ends that need tending to.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Phasma, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. The Plan Only Works if No One Knows About the Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazaroff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaroff/gifts), [ekayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/gifts).



> My love language is murder and chaos so this is a gift to two of my dearest Reylo friends, [bazaroff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaroff/pseuds/bazaroff) and [ekayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla), who sent me the prompt that inspired this and that morphed into a Clue-esque murder dinner party.
> 
> This wouldn't have been possible without my HTH and The Workshop sprinting friends. I tried to give up a few times and they wouldn't let me so this happened.
> 
> HUGE thank you to [LexiRayne2187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187) for the Alpha and Beta reads!

Ben walked up to the door, looking for a doorbell, before realizing the iron knocker was functional rather than just decorative. A few seconds after knocking, the door swung open and a man in chef’s whites greeted him.

“Mr. Solo I presume? Please come inside.” The Chef stood aside and gestured for Ben to enter. Ben walked into the foyer and looked around. The house was exquisite—ornate wood crown moulding and baseboards framed the walls of fine art hanging in the foyer. Ben’s shoes squeaked on the polished marble floors as he followed the Chef to the sitting room. “May I take your coat?” the Chef asked. Ben slipped out of his overcoat and handed it off.

How Ben Solo came to be at this house on a Friday night in March, was a curious thing. More of an appreciator of art rather than a collector, he had perused the gallery down the block from his office occasionally when he needed a break from legal briefs and depositions.

During his last visit to Gallery Noir, the director, Rey, had approached him. She was a beautiful woman with chestnut hair and sparkling hazel eyes behind her horn-rimmed glasses. When she asked if he was interested in purchasing some of the featured artist’s work, he nodded yes just to keep her engaged. He almost spent fifteen thousand on a painting before he backpedaled and said he should probably check the measurements of the place he had in mind for it.

When he came by the next day to own up to his dishonesty, she slipped him a sleek black envelope addressed to B. Solo. He practically skipped back to his office and carefully opened the envelope at his desk. His enthusiasm waned when he read the words on the fine linen paper;

The Honor of your Presence 

Is requested

For dinner and conversation

The evening of March 20

At 6 o’clock in the evening

Hosted by Mr. Black

RSVP to Rey [ @gallerynoir.com ](mailto:black@gallerynoir.com)

at your earliest convenience

  
  


Ben had been hoping for a more personal invitation, but checking his calendar, he noticed he was free that night.  _ Why not live a little? _ he asked himself. It would certainly be a welcome change from hitting the gym, or the awkward afterwork drinks with Hux and Mitaka. And maybe  _ she _ would be there. 

He typed out his RSVP to Rey and saved the draft in his Outlook. He didn't want to seem too eager to accept by sending it right away. Just before he left the office, he pulled up the draft and sent it. He felt his phone vibrate as he walked out of the building and saw that it was a response from Rey when he checked it. 

_ Mr. Solo, _

_ Mr. Black will be delighted to hear that you accepted his invitation to dinner. Please wear formal attire and arrive promptly at 6pm. _

_ Regards, _

_ Rey _

_ PS I’m looking forward to spending some time with you outside of your visits to the gallery. _

The disappointment from earlier was tamped down and Ben smiled to himself the rest of the way to his car.

***

“I’m Chef Dameron. Will you require any special accommodations tonight, Sir?” the chef asked as they walked down a carpeted hallway.

“No, I don't have any dietary restrictions,” Ben responded.

“SOLO! What the fuck are you doing here?” Armitage Hux, one of the other junior partners in his law firm, strode across the room to Ben and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Hux… hey. I got an invitation. You?”

“Well yeah I got the invite, but how do you know Black? Are you working on that side project, too?” Hux asked in a low voice. Ben saw another one of their associates from the firm, Don Mitaka, sitting at the bar talking to a woman. 

“Uh…” Ben started before Hux cut him off.

“I thought it was just Mitaka and I. Anyhow, let's get together next week and get you up to speed. I’ve been doing some digging and found out—well, I probably shouldn’t get into it  _ here.  _ Donnie and I are still meeting at Chewie’s afterwork since we can’t do anything at the office, you know? I’ll see you on Monday and we can discuss…” Hux was visibly distracted by a petite woman that walked in wearing a plum cocktail dress with a plunging neckline that stopped just above her navel.

“Gotta run, Solo,” Hux flashed a wolfish grin that looked like he was about to devour that poor woman for dinner.

Ben went to the bar and ordered a bourbon neat. The bartender, Finn, the name tag read, waived his hand in refusal when Ben opened his wallet out to pull out a few bills.

“No thank you, Sir. You’re our guest. Please just enjoy yourself tonight. Mr. Black is a most generous host and, I assure you, tips aren’t necessary.”

Ben nodded and took a sip of the amber liquid. The burn in his throat and belly was soothing. He turned around and surveyed the room. He still wasn’t sure how he fit into this group of people, but he was open to whatever this turned into. His Friday nights usually consisted of reviewing the next week's legal briefs while eating take out and later passing out while watching something on television, so just being out of the house and around other people was a bit of an improvement. At least his mother would think so.

Including himself, there were three women and three men. He knew Hux and Mitaka from work but the three women were completely unknown to him. The dark haired one Hux was chatting up looked politely engaged, but her body language said she was not at all interested in anything further. The other two women sat opposite each other, one on the settee and the other in one of a pair of high back chairs, exchanging chilly glances, not speaking. 

Ben wasn’t sure he would be welcome in their bubble, but he took a seat in the other high back chair. 

“Good evening. Ben Solo,” he extended his hand to the woman in the high back chair. 

“Gwen Phasma,” she answered in a clipped british accent, firmly squeezing his hand. Ben could tell she was tall, probably taller than he was in her strappy stilettos, and dressed in a white satin pantsuit. Her severe platinum blonde bob suited her just as much as the shocking red lipstick that painted her lips. The large pear shaped diamond pendant that hovered just above her cleavage was the cherry on top of her bleak, simple elegance.

Ben stood and approached the other woman who appeared to be the inverse of Gwen Phasma. He extended his hand and introduced himself. 

Her fingers danced along his wrist and nestled into his palm, lingering longer than what should have been polite for two strangers. “Kay Connix. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Solo,” she spoke in a velvety lilt that made his cock twitch. Ben backed up and fell back into his chair when Kay Connix uncrossed and recrossed her long legs, the slit in the side of her red dress rose up her hip far enough that everyone could clearly see she had no undergarments on.

She maintained eye contact with Ben while she took a sip of her cocktail, the tip of her tongue darting out between her parted lips to dip into the bright pink of the Cosmopolitan in her martini glass. 

Ben shot the rest of his bourbon and stood abruptly. “The pleasure’s been all mine, ladies,” he uttered, nodding to each of them before walking back to the bar. It crossed his mind that this dinner party  _ might  _ be more than just a casual gathering and if that were the case, he would need far more bourbon to get through the evening.

A new guest had joined the group and stood at the bar, a middle aged man, graying hair, and beady black eyes. Finn slid a drink in front of him as Ben perched in the seat beside him.

“Another, Sir?” Finn asked.

“Make it a double,” Ben’s voice cracked.

The man turned to Ben and smiled. “Adrian Snoke. Nice place, eh?”

“Beautiful...very...grand. Ben Solo,” he replied.

“How do you know Black?” Snoke asked point blank.

“Actually I don’t,” he said with a chuckle. Ben was growing more curious about this Mr. Black by the minute. 

“Huh...Okay.” Snoke’s brow furrowed and he turned back toward the bar, ending his parlay with Ben.

In another part of the house, a gong sounded. When the guests quieted, Finn spoke.

“Dinner will be served in 10 minutes. Mr. Black chose a few selections from his private wine collection to be served with dinner, but if you care for something stronger, please let me know and I can bring that to the dining room for you. Now that everyone is here, you are welcome to finish your drinks here or take them to the dining room across the hall.”

Hux followed the woman in plum across the hall. Mitaka got up after finishing his drink, paused and motioned for Gwen Phasma and Kay Connix to go ahead of him as they approached the door.

“I think we are just waiting for Rey…” Ben looked at his watch and spoke to no one in particular. The dinner would be served at 7 p.m. sharp, the chef had said.

“No, Mr. Solo, I’m right here,” she purred from her seat at the bar next to the one Mitaka had just vacated. She swiveled around, climbed down from the seat, and sauntered over to him. Ben’s eyes widened as he took her in. Rey’s chestnut hair was down around her shoulders instead of her tidy trio of buns. While her black dress was modest and covered her skin, it was form fitting around the bosom, accentuating her narrow waist and covering her pert breasts like a second skin. The raised hem of her skirt revealed tall black boots. It was quite different from the button up tops, long skirts, chunky cardigans, and sensible shoes she favored for the gallery.

“Rey...you look…” Ben’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, willing the words to come up and out of his mouth, but none did.

“It’s ok, Sir. I understand. It’s a bit different from how you’re used to seeing me,” Rey smiled coyly and walked past him and through the small cluster of guests milling outside the dining room. 

Rey lifted an empty wine glass and spoon from the long table just inside. “Everyone...Everyone, may I have your attention please!” she spoke loud and clear as the metal tapped the stemware. “Thank you all for coming tonight! Please come in and find your place cards! There is assigned seating, but I assure you that you will enjoy the company around you.”

The guests shuffled into the dining room, finding and taking their seats. Rey stood at the head of the table and addressed the group.

“Thank you all again for coming out this evening. You were all invited here tonight by our host, Mr. Black, who, I’m afraid, is unable to join us this evening. He wishes you all well and asks that you stay to eat, drink, and enjoy his home and hospitality. He will be in touch with each of you next week.”

A murmur went around the table and Ben could see curiosity and disappointment alike on the faces of the other guests. Rey sat down at the head of the table, opposite of Ben. He was seated between Mitaka and Hux which, he decided, was probably the best place considering how his interactions with the other guests had gone. Besides, if he couldn’t be seated next to Rey, he could at least watch her from across the table without being too obvious.

Finn entered the dining room and started pouring wine around the table. Chef Dameron wheeled a cart in with cloched plates. He hovered over his creations, blotting and wiping edges as the cloches came off. When Finn was done pouring wine, he helped the Chef serve everyone.

“This appetizer is one of Mr. Black’s personal favorites—Butter poached shrimp with bacon and leeks. I hope you all enjoy,” Chef Dameron bowed and turned to leave, when Don Mitaka spoke up.

“Chef! Don't forget about my allergy! Chives, onion, garlic—any of that does a number on me.”

“Of course, Sir. I left the chive garnish off your plate and we have omitted the garlic from your entree. I appreciate the reminder, Sir.”

Chef Dameron was followed back to the kitchen by Finn and the guests were left to enjoy the first course. Ben was pleasantly surprised at the caliber of the cuisine being served. For such a basic dish, much care was taken to poach the shrimp perfectly, not one bit over or under cooked, and the sauce was balanced and perfectly seasoned.

Ben leaned back in his chair and let Hux and Mitaka talk over him, until he heard his name in their conversation.

“Yeah, Solo’s going to meet with us on it next week,” Hux told Mitaka.

“No shit, Solo? Alright, I guess.” Mitaka looked thoroughly perplexed and shook his head.

“What?” Hux smirked. “You don't think he can stand to get his hands dirty?” Hux laughed and shoveled another forkful of shrimp into his mouth.

Ben narrowed his brows and opened his mouth but before any words could come out of his mouth, Don Mitaka turned beet red and started coughing. He stood up and knocked his chair over as he gagged and sputtered into his napkin. He managed to mutter ‘bathroom’ as Rey ran to him and escorted him down the hall to the toilets. No one, not even Hux, seemed too concerned with Mitaka nearly choking. Ben stood up to go check on him when Rey appeared back in the dining room and took her seat.

“Mr. Mitaka isn’t feeling well and refused when I offered to call a doctor. He said would just lie down in one of the rooms upstairs for a bit, but he assured me that he will rejoin the party after dinner,” Rey advised everyone. She smiled reassuringly at Ben and he sat back down. 

Finn appeared to clear the appetizer plates and top off the wine. Soon, Chef Dameron wheeled the cart back into the room for the salad course.

“I hope you all enjoyed the appetizer. This next course is one of Miss Rey’s favorites. It's an arugula salad with shaved parmesan, olive oil, and cracked black pepper. A simple and timeless beauty, just like Miss Rey,” Chef Dameron smiled at Rey and bowed before leaving. Ben felt a wave of jealousy rise up in his chest, but it disappeared when she flashed her disarming smile at Ben and gave him a wink.

With Mitaka gone, Ben was forced to make conversation with Hux. He yammered on about how he was leading the March Madness pool at work, how his secretary had a nervous breakdown at the office last week, and he ‘hoped to Christ he could get Professor Plum to come home with him at the end of the night’.

“Oh, she's a professor?” Ben asked, trying to feign interest.

“Yeah, Modern Art at Chandrilla University. She also does a lot of research on counterfeiting and art forgery...not my thing at all, but I could pretend it was, if it would get my mouth on those luscious tits of hers…” Hux was practically salivating as he looked down the table to the woman seated next to Rey in the plunging plum gown.

“Well let's hope she’s smart enough not to leave with you,” Ben muttered between bites of salad. Hux was too enamored to pay attention and just nodded in agreement.

After he finished his salad, Ben excused himself to use the restroom. When he was walking back to the dining room, he paused to look at some of the artworks that adorned the walls. Mr. Black appeared to be a serious art collector with original works by Pollack, Matisse, and Dali. Ben wasn’t much for art, but his mother was, and the only reason any of these works and names were familiar was because of her. 

While stopped at the Dali, he overheard voices from the kitchen. 

“Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you? Either of you? Jesus how could I have been so fucking stupid!” he heard a woman say, her voice dripping with disappointment.

“Hey—Hey, wait! If I recall it was  _ you _ who broke it off with  _ me,” _ a man’s voice said. He wasn't sure but it sounded like Chef Dameron. 

“Rose… wait!” a different man said. 

“I need to get back, but I’m on to you…  _ both _ of you! I don't know what kind of shit you’re pulling here tonight, but this isn’t over. You both fucking used me. How fucking  _ dare _ you!” 

Ben felt very uncomfortable about overhearing such a heated exchange. Before he could get back down the hall to the dining room, the door burst open and the woman in the plum dress burst out into the hallway. She stood there wiping her eyes before realizing Ben was standing there.

“Bathroom? I made a wrong turn and ended up in the kitchen,” she lied.

“Oh, uh, just down there on the left,” Ben said with a shy smile and pointing down the corridor, thankful she didn’t know he had heard, or maybe she just didn’t care.

“Just let her go...we got what we needed. Now it can be just us again.” Ben heard from behind the door. The voices became muffled and his stomach churned as he thought of the altercation he just overheard. He waited a few minutes to see if he could walk Rose back to the dining room, but she was still in the bathroom when he noticed he had been gone almost ten minutes.

Alone, Ben made his way back to the dining room. The salad plates had been cleared and Finn was moving around the table pouring more wine. The wine was very good and kept flowing freely. Mr. Black was a hell of a host even if absent. 

Rose strode back into the dining room just as calm and collected as she was before. She glanced at Finn who was across the table pouring wine for Gwen Phasma. The look she gave him was deadly and when he locked eyes with her, he fumbled with the bottle, nearly dousing Gwen’s white pantsuit in the dark red wine. “Watch it!” Gwen spat. 

“I’m so sorry... I stumbled, I’ll be more careful, Ma’am.” Finn backed away from the table and went to help the chef serve the entrees. Still shaken, he knocked a metal cloche from a plate, knocking the meat completely off the tray and the cover clattering to the ground. 

Ben heard the Chef whisper sternly, “Get it together man! Everything will be  _ fine _ . Take a minute and go get a drink.” 

Rey sensing the tension brewing between the two men on the fringe of the dining room, spoke up. “I’ll forgo the steak this evening and take that plate, Chef. I’m not big on red meat as you know.” Ben noticed a stilted look on Rey’s face as she spoke to the chef.

Once he had finished serving all the guests, Chef Dameron began. “Tonight your entree is Filet of Beef with parsnip puree, steamed asparagus spears and red wine demi glace. I truly hope you enjoy.” He bowed before exiting the dining room. Finn reappeared in the dining room, stalking around the table like a caged animal. 

He looked disheveled and the beads of sweat on his brow stood out in the soft glow of the recessed lighting. Ben didn’t know for sure, but it looked like the man was in the midst of a pretty heavy panic attack.

Half way through the main course, Rey motioned for Finn and he bent down at her side while she whispered to him. Finn’s eyes closed as he stood and let out a deep breath. His hands nervously smoothed his shirt and pants, before he backed away from the table.

Rey dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin and she pushed back from the table and stood up. “Please excuse me. I’m going to go with Finn to prepare the aperitifs that will be served with dessert. Please enjoy the rest of your meal,” Rey excused herself and Finn.

“Pretty swanky set up, huh?” Hux said through a mouthful of parsnip puree.

Ben nodded. “Yeah, it's a beautiful home. He has some amazing original artworks. What does Mr. Black do exactly? To afford all this?” 

Hux sat back staring blankly at Ben. “You don’t know? What exactly are you doing here, Solo? How did you get an invitation?”

“Rey...ah, I got one from Rey. She gave me one when I was at the gallery,” Ben stammered, his confidence deflating slightly. He finished eating in silence and wondered about Mr. Black, specifically why he was the only one that didn’t know the mysterious host. 

Forks were making their final scrapes across the fine china plates when Ben heard “Bloody  _ perfect!” _ Rey hissed in frustration just outside the dining room. “Finn had an emergency which required him to leave unexpectedly. You’ll have to excuse me as I help Chef Dameron with the rest of the meal,” she explained once she was back in the dining room. Ben could see her composure slipping under her stiff smile.

“Nonsense, Rey, darling!” Gwen perked up. “Old Poe can handle the food, just point me in the direction of the liquor. We can serve ourselves! Tell me where to go and I’ll go get the bottles and glasses.” Gwen gave Rey a knowing look that made Rey visibly relax.

“Oh Gwen, that is such a lovely offer, but I do believe Mr. Black will be furious with me if I take you up on that,” Rey divulged. “I can manage. Please excuse me again, I’ll be back shortly.”

She folded her napkin over her plate and carried it with her out of the room. The guests looked at each other and then Gwen Phasma spoke up.

“We’re all adults and capable of serving ourselves, aren’t we? We can’t leave Rey in a lurch now that she’s short a man. When you’re done with your plates, stack them on the buffet. It's the least we can do. Black never needs to know about this,” Gwen declared matter-of-factly.

Everyone hummed and nodded in agreement. Hux stood up and grabbed a bottle of wine and sat back down at the table, topping his glass generously before offering it to Ben, who took it without pouring for himself and passed it over Mitaka’s vacant seat and down to Gwen.

Rey returned with Chef Dameron moments later and to her surprise and astonishment, all of the entree plates and silverware had been neatly stacked on the buffet. The table had been cleared and ready for dessert and aperitifs. Poe smiled and nodded at Rey and excused himself to prepare the next course.

“Thank you all so much! I do appreciate this, but I must insist that you let us serve you for the rest of the night. If Mr. Black finds out his guests are serving and cleaning up after themselves, well..” she trailed off. “Anyone care for coffee or tea before dessert?”

There were no takers. Hux and Snoke were already three sheets to the wind, and not wanting to dampen their buzz, while the others politely declined more out of courtesy for Rey and not wanting to add any additional work for her at this point in the evening.

Chef Poe wheeled the cart back in with the dessert course. He set the small rose shaped apples in front of every guest and paused when he came to Rose. “My lady,” he said before setting the plate in front of her. She stayed ice cold, not acknowledging the term of endearment.

Once all the guests had been served, he addressed the table. “Your final course this evening is an apple rose puff with a cognac caramel sauce. Please enjoy,” Chef looked over at Rose one final time smiling meekly at her before bowing and retreating to the kitchen.

Rey appeared just after the chef’s departure with snifters of cognac and set one in front of every guest. “After dessert, we can move back into the sitting room. Mr. Black has the staff here until midnight, so please stay and enjoy the hospitality,” Rey added and sat back down in front of her dessert and cognac.

_ Clink, clink. _ Ben stood up, holding his snifter and dessert fork. “I’d like to make a toast,” he started. “To Rey.” 

“To Rey,” the rest of the room echoed.

“Thank you for being a gracious hostess in your boss’s absence and making sure we have all been entertained and well fed.” 

“Hear, hear!” the guests said as they clinked their glasses with each other around the table.

“Thank you, Ben. That was so kind of you to say.” Rey’s cheeks flushed pink and she held Ben’s gaze a little longer than normal. Maybe it was the wine, but Ben thought he noticed a longing in her eyes. He couldn’t help the tipsy, lopsided grin that turned up his mouth. 

That look in her eye flipped the proverbial lightbulb inside his brain and the reel of romcom-type moments from a life not yet lived, played in his mind. A life he didn’t know he ever wanted, but now  _ needed _ desperately. With  _ her.  _ Ben had just enough liquid courage in him to get Rey alone and tell her so. 

Everyone fell into easy and jovial conversations after the sugar and alcohol disappeared from the plates and glasses in front of them. Ben even shared a few laughs with Hux, who was becoming more and more insufferable in his pining for Professor Plum as the night progressed.

Chef Dameron wheeled his cart back in and started removing the empty plates and glasses from the table and buffet. 

“Poe, you have outdone yourself, mate! That was truly scrumptious!” Gwen gushed, her cheeks flushed from the cognac. A chorus of agreement rose up around the table and Chef Dameron thanked everyone. 

“Thank you so much. The pleasure has been all mine, I assure you,” Chef Dameron mused as he chuckled and reached for Rose’s plate. Her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop and look at her. He leaned down so she could whisper into his ear. Dameron smirked and continued on with his work. A few more knowing glances passed between them and Hux picked up on it. 

“What the fuck? No, Baby, you’re not getting with him tonight…” he muttered under his breath.

Ben heard Hux talking to himself and leaned in close to speak. “Hey, man, you sound like a total fucking creep when you talk like that. Maybe let her decide what, or  _ whom _ , she wants to do later.”

Hux turned a brilliant shade of mottled pink and red from his neck to his ears. “Oh fuck off, Solo,” he spat.

“Why don't we move back to the sitting room? We'll all be much more comfortable in there,” Rey suggested. 

Hux made no move to rise when Ben stood up. “Joining us, Hux?” Ben asked and he followed Hux’s gaze down the table. Rose, who happened to be staring back at Hux, was leaning over the table to accentuate the fact her tits were barely contained under the plum velvet of her gown. Ben just muttered, “Okay then,” and headed for the sitting room with the others.

Gwen was already behind the bar pouring herself another cognac when Ben entered the room.

“Need a drink while I’m back here, darling?” Gwen asked.

“No. No, thank you. I’m good for now,” Ben said as he sat in the same high back chair from earlier that evening.

“Suit yourself!” she sang.

Kay sauntered in and took a seat at the bar in front of Gwen. “Make me my favorite, would you, love?”

“Your favorite from when we were together… or perhaps a new favorite?” Gwen said coyly. 

For the second time that night, Ben felt like he was eavesdropping on a very private conversation that he shouldn't have been privy to. He sank back into the chair and closed his eyes. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re not feeling well now, Mr. Solo?” Ben opened his eyes and Rey stood between his knees, reaching down to feel his forehead. “You don't feel warm. Can I get you anything?”

“Oh, no, I feel fine. I was just… nevermind. Is there anything I can help you with? Clean up or… anything?” he asked earnestly as he stood up. Thinking this could be his opportunity to be alone with Rey, he stepped closer and took her hand into his.

“No, no.  _ Please, _ relax and enjoy yourself. I’m going to go check on Chef Dameron and then I’ll be back. But, ah, would you sit and have a cocktail with me when I come back? I apologize that I haven't had any time to speak with you one-on-one tonight. I was hoping to sit next to you at dinner, but then I became the hostess and—”

Boldly, Ben pressed one finger against her lips. “Shhh. Please don't. I only came here to see you. I don’t know Mr. Black, and honestly don’t give a fuck about the guy. But...I would love to have a drink with you when you come back. You’re the only reason I’m here tonight.”

Rey’s smile was the brightest Ben had ever seen it. “Ben Solo, you are too good for this world. I wasn’t sure if you would come, but I wanted to see you,” she whispered as she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Rey squeezed Ben’s hand before she excused herself to the kitchen,leaving him standing with a lovestruck look on his face.

“You just get sucked off or somethin’? What’s with the goofy face?” Adrian Snoke sat down next to Ben in the high back chair.

Ben scowled at Snoke.  _ Fuck you, _ Ben thought. He was half tempted to go off punch the fucker, but years of anger management and not wanting to add anymore trouble to Rey’s evening, he opted to go for a walk and cool down. 

He soon found himself in the hallway outside the bathroom. When he got closer to the bathroom, he heard the very distinct sound of skin slapping against skin, a woman gasping, and a familiar voice say “Fuuuuuck, baby, I knew you’d take my cock so well.” 

The process of elimination meant that Hux and Rose were most definitely having sex in the washroom. Ben turned to head back down the hall when Rey burst out the kitchen door, running into him. 

She might have exaggerated being unable to stop and spread her hands across his chest. Rey smiled up at him until her face twisted up in disgust once the sounds of sex echoing out of the bathroom reached her.

“What the bloody hell?” she muttered. 

“Uh, I think that’s Hux and Rose.” 

“Ah, Mr. Hux seemed quite taken with her earlier.” Rey giggled. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and pulled her close. “I’m quite taken by you,” Ben murmured and leaned down to kiss her. 

Rey rose up on her tiptoes and deepened the kiss with her tongue and teeth. She gently nipped at his bottom lip while he walked them backwards until her back was flush with the wall.

“Ben…” Rey managed when she came up for air. “I need…” 

“Tell me… tell me what you need, Sweetheart.” He pressed up against her, his half hard erection jutting into her hip. 

“ _ Shit... _ I need to get back and check on the other guests before I end up shagging you right here in the hallway.” She surged forward and sealed her lips over his one last time. “We’re not done, Mr. Solo.” 

Rey took Ben’s hand and led him to the sitting room with her where they found Phasma and Kaydel sitting in silence at the bar. Snoke was nowhere to be seen.

“Ben, what can I get you? Bourbon, neat?That’s what you were drinking earlier if I recall—” Rey asked as she went to walk behind the bar.

At the sound of Rey’s voice, Gwen jumped out of her seat and Kay froze.

“ _ Rey! _ ” Gwen yelped. “I-I had an accident. A little oopsie with one of the bottles of Brandy. I haven't had a chance to clean it up yet!  _ Do… be… careful _ back there, won't you? All that glass… please,  _ take care. _ ” Gwen’s eyes were blown wide with something akin to fear, every word punctuated with a very pregnant pause.

Rey glanced down and saw Adrian Snoke lying prone behind the bar. Shards of a crystal decanter sparkled in the blood pooling around his head. She nonchalantly looked back at the two women, and then behind them to Ben.

“Oh dear! Did you get cut Gwen? I’ll be  _ very  _ careful. I’ll get Poe to clean this up when he’s done in the kitchen. There’s no sense in letting a little spill ruin the rest of our evening though?” 

Thankfully the body was up against the bar shelves, so Rey didn't need to step on it to reach the private reserve of high end spirits next to the mini fridge. Rey set down two rocks glasses and poured three fingers of Pappy Van Winkle for both Ben and herself.

“Ladies?” Rey gestured to the bottle of expensive bourbon. Kay shook her head no, but Gwen opted for a glass. Rey sidestepped the corpse and walked unaffectedly from behind the bar over to where Ben was sitting on the settee.

“Hey.” Rey handed Ben his glass and he lifted his arm and patted the back of the settee next to him. Rey settled into the nook at Ben’s side, curling into his chest. 

Rey sipped the bourbon, savoring the burn as it hit the back of her throat and seared all the way down. _Just for a minute,_ she thought. _I’ll rest just for a minute, then finish up._ _Getting rid of three bodies is basically childsplay. Don’t lose it now._ She took one more drink, carefully placing the calm and collected expression back on her face, before smiling up at Ben and placing her hand on his thigh.

The four sat in a heavy silence. Three minds churned with various sentiments about Adrian Snoke, while one mind was blissfully ignorant, only thinking about the woman tucked under his arm.

A playful giggle broke through the silence as Rose and Hux stumbled into the room. Both looked as though they had attempted to straighten themselves out but gave up. 

Hux took a seat in one of the high back chairs and pulled Rose down into his lap before she could take a seat in the other chair. He tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her temple.

If Ben didn’t know better he would have thought the two were established lovers not two people who met less than four hours ago. He turned his attention back to the woman under his arm. 

“Let’s play a game!” Rey drained the rest of the bourbon from her glass and sprung up on the edge of the settee. 

“Yessss! Truth or Dare!” Rose practically squealed and kicked her feet in excitement. “Armie, you’ll play won’t you?” 

“Anything for you, love,” Hux purred and stroked Rose’s bare shoulder.

“Gwen, Kay? You’ll join us won’t you?” Rey turned toward the ladies at the bar.

Gwen grabbed her glass and held out her hand to Kay as she climbed out of the chair. The two walked over to join the group, Kay sitting in the chair next to Hux and Rose, Gwen sitting on the opposite side of the settee from Ben and Rey.

“Any other suggestions?” Rey asked the group. No one else spoke up. “Okay… Truth or Dare it is.” 

“Rose, do you want to do the honor and go first since you chose the game?” Rather than having everyone confess their age to find the youngest in the group, Rey thought this was the safest and most diplomatic way to start the game.

“Sure!” Rose squealed with excitement. “Hmmmm… Hux! Truth or Dare?”

His blotchy pink cheeks turned a shade darker when Rose twisted herself in his lap and stared at him, a wolfish grin on her face.

“Dare,” he muttered just loud enough for the rest of them to hear while nuzzling his nose against hers. She whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen and mouth go slack.

“Jesus Christ, you two… There  _ are _ bedrooms in this house. You could spare us the indignity of having to witness your foreplay,” Phasma rolled her eyes at the pair and looked them up and down in disgust.

“Come on Rose, we  _ do _ need some privacy for this dare,” Hux lifted Rose by the hips and set her on her feet. They both gave Gwen their own lascivious looks as they walked out of the room.

“Well, now we don’t have to play that stupid fucking child’s game,” Gwen sat back with a satisfied smile and took a sip of her bourbon.

“Oh no! You aren’t getting out of this that easily! Gwen will go next!” Kay said, much to the chagrin of Gwen.

The scowl that clouded Gwen’s face was the polar opposite of the smile that spread across Kay’s. It was very obvious to Ben that whatever history the two of them had together, it probably burned hot and fast then went cold just as quick.

“Fine.  _ Kay…  _ Truth or Dare?” Gwen bared her teeth as she spoke, more of a threat than a question.

Kay seemed unfazed by Gwen’s vehemence. “Hmmm… I’ll take Truth.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, elbows on her knees. The tension between them was palpable and nearing an uncomfortable level for Ben. He shifted on the couch, pulling Rey closer to him like a security blanket. Rey smiled up at him and laced her fingers through his. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Gwen said cooly.

Kay let out a shrill peel of laughter. “Really, Gwen? That’s the best you could come up with? Not, did I ever love you? Will I run away with you? Are you sure you want to waste my truth on something I’m sure you know?”

“Forgive me if I’m not uncouth enough to air our dirty laundry in front of the other guests. That was always  _ your _ thing, Darling.” Gwen took a sip of her bourbon, not breaking eye contact with Kay.

“Fair enough. It's red by the way...but I’m sure you already knew that,” Kay said with a twinge of disappointment. She gave Gwen a weak smile and got up and walked to the bar, wiping at her eyes.

Rey turned to Ben and tilted his chin down so she could pull him into a smouldering kiss. When Rey finally broke the kiss, Ben looked wrecked. His swollen red lips chased hers as he stared at her through half lidded kiss-drunk eyes. Rey placed her finger over his lips halting him.

“My turn,” Rey cooed. “Ben…Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Ben growled and pulled her back into a less than chaste kiss, hoping that would give her a little inspiration for what was to come.

Knowing he was wrapped completely around her finger, Rey knew Ben would do whatever she asked, even if it meant leaving her to finish the job she was here to do.

“Ben, I dare you to go home,” she purred.

“Wait...go home by myself? Right now?” Ben’s brow was furrowed in confusion. He sat back and looked at her, still smiling sweetly at him.

“Yes, Ben. I  _ dare _ you to go home.  _ Alone. _ Right now.” The look on Rey’s face contradicted the words coming out of her mouth. She was playing some kind of game with him. There was no way he had  _ completely _ misread everything about tonight. He was utterly confused, but stood up nonetheless. If he had misread everything about tonight, he certainly wasn't going to overstay his welcome.

“Uh, alright. I’ll go.” Ben stood up and bent down to kiss Rey on the cheek. “Have a lovely evening, ladies.”

“I’ll walk you out, Ben.” Rey stood up and laced her fingers through his.

Ben walked slowly, giving Rey a chance to provide some kind of explanation of what was happening, but she stayed silent until they reached the door.

“Ben, I had a lovely time with you tonight. I’m sorry I couldn’t spend as much time with you as I had hoped. I hope you won't hold that against me.” Rey looped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him into a kiss. “I would like to see you again. Soon, if your schedule allows for it?”

Ben didn't give an inch when she tried to pull him to her. “Rey, like I said earlier, you’re the only reason I’m even here tonight. I don’t know what is going on with us..with  _ you _ actually, but I’m really fucking confused.”

Rey let out a deep breath and stepped away from Ben, looking defeated. Ben ran his hand through his hair to keep from reaching for her.

“I’m sorry Ben. I’m not good at this. It was a bad idea on my part… trying to mix business and pleasure.”

“Rey, it's okay. Please just tell me I’m not misreading things and you feel this too.” Ben reached for her hands and held them close to his chest. 

“I do. I feel it, too,” she murmured and stepped close to him. “I just… need to get through tonight—this dinner party, and then can we start over? Can we pretend I didn’t royally fuck this up on my part?”

“Oh Rey,” he chuckled softly. “You didn’t fuck anything up. I wouldn’t change a minute of what happened tonight, well not between us anyways.” Ben leaned in and put his hand around her neck with a firmer grip than she was expecting and tilted her face toward him. “I’m going to go so you can finish up here. But first, I want to give you something to think about.”

Ben’s hand found purchase in her hair and held her steady, and once his lips found hers, he began to devour her. If the kisses they shared earlier were heated, this one was volcanic in comparison. Rey could feel herself slipping, not caring about anything except Ben’s lips on hers, his hand on her neck, and the hard length pressing into her hip. She could feel regret, unfamiliar and distracting, cloud her mind. She was losing focus on her task at hand with each swipe of his tongue.

Rey felt something primal rising up in Ben, threatening his tender touch. She could tell he was trying hard to keep it in check. It was a challenge now. She wanted to see what was hiding under his gentle giant facade. She wanted to be ravaged by him,  _ ruined.  _

Rey tilted her head so her neck was exposed and leaned into his grip. She could feel him smile while he continued to lick and nip at her. “You like that, Sweetheart? This is just a taste.” Ben smoothed his thumb along the tendon on the side of her neck, his eyes blazing with desire.

“Fuck… I need to stop or I’ll drag you into the coat closet and .” His voice was deep and rough, like the drag of a match on the gritty strike plate, and it lit her on fire. 

The mention of the coat closet brought Rey crashing back to reality. “Your coat!” She gasped into his mouth.

“I’ll get it in a minute,” he uttered over her lips. “I’m busy with something much more important.”

Rey relaxed slightly, but it was short lived. The clearing of a throat behind them made her break the kiss and turn around.

Chef Poe stood at the bottom of the staircase behind them, clutching an apron stained red. 

“I dropped the container of demi glace and made a huge mess in the kitchen. I wouldn’t go in there until I have a chance to clean it up.” An expressionless Poe spoke as he walked up the steps, pausing just before he lost sight of them standing at the door. “Are you leaving, Mr. Solo? It's early yet. Surely, you’re going to stay a bit longer?” 

“Actually, I am leaving. I was just saying goodbye to Rey and thanking her for a wonderful evening.” Ben spoke, calm and sure, as if he hadn’t just been caught with his hand around Rey’s neck and his mouth doing wicked things to hers.

“Rey, be sure to walk Mr. Solo out and give him a proper send off, won't you?” Ben felt uneasy at the look Poe gave him before he proceeded up the stairs.

“Of course, Chef.” Rey responded. She turned back toward Ben. “Let me get your coat for you.”

Rey slowly opened the door and felt around inside for something she hoped was Ben’s coat. Her hand brushed over cold flesh before she wrapped her fingers around a thin wool sleeve that she  _ hoped _ was Ben’s. 

Telling Finn that a few minutes in the quiet dark of the closet would be good to help calm his anxiety spiral, had been a spur of the moment idea. Normally, something like this would be discussed  _ with  _ Poe, but Finn had quickly turned into a liability and she had to act fast before he did anything to jeopardize the rest of the evening. When she checked on him after a few minutes, he looked much calmer and probably didn’t see her raise the heavy candlestick before she brought it down on the side of his head. Luckily she caught him before he fell and was able to push him back in the closet. Poe would be livid, but this wasn’t the first time she had killed one of his lovers. She was sure he would understand once she explained everything.

“Here you go!” Rey pulled the coat out and whirled around hoping,  _ praying, _ that it was the right one.

“Thank you,” he said as he took the coat and slung it over his arm. Rey tried to hide her relief as she shut the door behind her, walking Ben back toward the door.

“I know you still have guests to entertain, so please don't worry about walking me to my car. Can I give you my number? You can call or text me, anytime. I hope sooner than later. Or even later tonight when you get home?” 

“I will...definitely do that. Goodnight, Ben.”

Ben leaned down and kissed her one last time. 

“Goodnight, Rey.”


	2. Plans Are Things That Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a seat on the couch and waited. Ben watched the clock while scrolling on his phone. 2:30. 2:37. 2:41. At 2:49, he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened the door to see Rey standing on his doorstep. No longer in her formal dress, she was wearing leggings, an oversized black sweater, and boots.
> 
> “Hi,” she said breathlessly and she surged forward, grabbing a fistful of his tee shirt and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Ben deepened the kiss and picked her up. He kicked the door closed just before she jumped up into his arms and locked her legs around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in Chapter 2! This is purely porn with maybe a few hints at the events of the dinner party. This is not beta'd so please forgive my errors in getting this posted!

Ben walked into his condo a little after 12am. He was too keyed up to sleep even after another bourbon and a hot shower. He lay in bed, mindlessly watching a documentary on Netflix when his phone chimed from the nightstand.

_ 1:46am - It’s Rey. I hope this doesn’t wake you, but I’m texting you sooner rather than later. _

  
  


_ 1:47am - Not at all! I’m wide awake. It’s great to hear from you.  _

_ Done for the night? _

_ 1:48am - Yes, thankfully. It’s been a very long day. _

_ I can’t wait to get home, shower the day away and crawl into bed. _

_ 1:48am - Now that’s a picture I’ll be thinking about for a while.  _

_ Along with all the things I wanted to do to you before I had to leave. _

  
  
  


_ 1:50am - Oh really? What kind of things? _

_ 1:52am - Hmmm maybe if you hadn’t dared me to leave,  _

_ I’d be doing them to you right now. _

_ 1:53am - Ben, that's just cruel.  _

_ 1:54am - Come over and let me show you.  _

_ I want to see you. Pick up where we left off... _

_ 1:57am - Can you give me 45min? _

_ I need to go home and clean up. _

_ 1:58am - You can clean up here. I’ll run you a bath. _

_ 2:01am - Ben...I need 45 min. Give me your address, and I’ll get there as soon as I can. _

_ 2:01am - Of course. 300 Alliance Blvd, 2D. I can’t wait. _

  
  


Ben sprang out of bed even though he had 45 minutes before Rey’s arrival. He went to the kitchen, washed the single glass and spoon that were in the sink, tidied the throw blanket on the couch, and straightened the coffee table remotes. He stopped in the hall bath to make sure it was clean, even though he never used it, then headed back to his bedroom.

He double-checked that his bedroom was already neat. Making the bed would be too much, so he just sat on the edge of it and surveyed the room. The tidying was more to keep him busy while he waited for Rey. Ben had always been a neat freak and generally kept an immaculate house. He had managed to burn 10 minutes. 

Ben wandered back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, and checked the cabinets. On the off chance Rey stayed the night, he made sure he had enough food to whip up breakfast for them. He tried hard not to get ahead of himself, but the thought of her in the light of the morning sun, eating breakfast with him, was too tempting to resist. He could picture her in one of his shirts, sitting on the counter and kicking her long tan legs, laughing at him while he tried to flip pancakes.

He took a seat on the couch and waited. Ben watched the clock on his wall while rereading work emails on his phone. 2:30. 2:37. 2:41. At 2:49, he heard the knock he had been waiting for. He opened the door and saw Rey standing on his doorstep. No longer in her formal dress, she was wearing leggings, an oversized black sweater, and boots.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly and surged forward, grabbing a fistful of his tee-shirt and pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Ben deepened the kiss and picked her up. He kicked the door closed just before she jumped up into his arms and locked her legs around his waist. 

“Rey,” he muttered when he broke the kiss. “I’m glad you made it. Need anything? A drink or something?”

“I’m good, but I need to use your shower. I didn’t make it home after all. Something came up that I had to take care of.” Rey ran a hand through his hair, grabbing a handful of hair on the back of Ben’s head. She tugged his head back firmly and delved into his dark eyes. “Give me five minutes and then join me?” she asked before leaning in and licking his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth.

“ _ Fuck... _ of course.” Rey seemed  _ different. _ Far less demure and formal and much more assertive and domineering. Blood rushed straight to his dick at the thought of her taking control of him.

Ben carried Rey down the hall to his bedroom and sat her on the bed. It took all of his self-control not to just pin her down and fuck her into the mattress, but he went to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and set some clean towels out on the counter.

She was stripped down to only her panties when he returned. His eyes lingered on her rosy pink nipples before moving down to a scrap of black lace that barely covered her sex. Watching his eyes glaze over, Rey turned and bent over to pick up her leggings, deliberately lingering a moment so he could appreciate how her ass looked in her thong. 

“Uh...Feel free to use anything that's in the shower...soap, shampoo, whatever,” Ben stuttered when she turned back around and shimmied out of the flimsy undergarment and playfully kicked it toward him. 

“Thank you, Ben. I’ll see you in five minutes.” Rey sauntered into the steamy bathroom and swung the door almost closed.

Ben gathered Rey’s clothes, starting with the panties at his feet, and placed them in a pile on his chair. He picked up her boots and went to set them with everything else before he noticed the tread was packed with mud and pine needles. He still had the better part of five minutes before she asked him to join her, so he took the boots into the laundry room. He carefully washed the soles off in the utility sink, making quick work of the mud and flora packed into the tread. Once they were clean, he set them on the floor to dry.

When he walked back into the bedroom, he could hear Rey humming to herself. Ben pulled off his t-shirt and sleep pants and knocked on the door so he wouldn't startle her. 

“Rey?” he said loud enough for her to hear over the humming and the running water.

“There you are! Get in here and give me a hand!” 

Ben approached the glass walk-in shower, watching Rey while she washed her hair and moved around in the steam and spray. Her eyes were closed and she was humming and mumbling contentedly to herself, her body moving along to a song he didn’t recognize. Seeing her unabashed and unaware that he was watching her had him completely hard by the time he stepped under the rainfall showerhead behind her.

“There you are,” Rey cooed as she looked coyly over her shoulder at Ben. “Give me a hand with my hair?” 

Completely taken with her commanding disposition, he gladly took over and started working the shampoo through her locks. With his large hands buried to the knuckles in her chestnut hair, he massaged her scalp, eliciting a low moan from her.

“Hmm...that feels incredible...you have such strong hands.” Rey maneuvered herself under the spray so Ben could rinse her hair. “While you’re back there, care to expand on some of the things you mentioned that you wanted to do to me? Had I known this shower was included, I would have dropped everything and come right then.”

She tried to turn to face him, but he just smirked and spun her back around, and continued to rinse the lather from her hair.

Ben chuckled and dropped his head to kiss her shoulder, brushing his lips over the wet skin toward the curve of her neck. He felt Rey shudder and finally spun her to face him. A wolfish grin spread across his face.

“There are  _ so _ many things I want to do, and now that I have you here, I’m not sure where I want to start.” 

“Hmmm...while you think about what you want to do to me, I’ll do what _ I  _ want to you.” 

Rey pushed him out from under the shower stream and up against the cold tile, firmly grabbing his shaft. Ben gasped audibly, and Rey smirked.

“Oh, you are a big one, Mr. Solo,” she purred with a wicked look in her eyes. “I thought you might be after you pressed this into my hip earlier. Be a good boy and stay still for me.” Rey slid her hand, firm and slow, over his length. She licked her lips and watched his eyes go wide.

“ _ Fuck,” _ Ben hissed. He balled his hands into fists at his sides, not knowing what else to do with them. This was new to him—being the submissive one during sex. In nearly all of his sexual experiences, he was the one to take the lead. He never sought it out but always ended up in the dominant role, taking charge and leading. Plenty of partners had initiated encounters with him but seemed content just to let him take the reins at a certain point.  _ This _ was different. Unexpected. He fucking loved it.

Rey pulled Ben down into a kiss with her free hand. She nipped at his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from him. One of his hands snaked into her hair, and he countered, devouring her mouth as a man starved. The other hand rolled a pert pink nipple between his fingers, pinching the stiff peak. “I’m sorry...I can’t help myself,” he murmured against her lips after she gave him a  _ tsk tsk. _

Rey slowed her strokes, then stopped altogether, slipping her knee between his thighs to widen his stance. Ben looked confused but complied. Dropping to her knees, Rey took the head of his cock into her mouth. She worked his slit with firm flicks of her tongue before moving to the spot just under the head with short, soft kitten licks. Soon he was panting, and she started sucking his cock in earnest. Her lips wrapped over her teeth and floated over his hot, smooth skin. She braced herself with one hand on the tiled wall while the other gently tugged and rolled his heavy balls in her palm.

Ben writhed against the wall, groaning and mumbling incoherently, his hands entwined in her hair. He didn’t realize how hard he was gripping her hair, but she sucked harder and faster when he pulled tighter.

“I’m...I’m close...you should...stop,” Ben choked out, his bucking hips unable to hold still.

Rey looked up at Ben through her eyelashes, taking him deeper and constricting her throat around the head of his cock. With a gentle squeeze, she released his balls and moved her hand further back, dragging a finger over his perineum. She tapped a finger against the tight ring of muscle, looking to him for a response. 

He sucked in a breath and nodded down at her. Anal play wasn’t new territory for him, but relationships rarely lasted long enough to get comfortable enough to ask for it. 

Ben’s breath stuttered, and he tensed when her finger eased inside. He relaxed enough for her to add a second finger, and she worked him until she found the spot. Between her mouth on his dick and her fingers in his ass, he was barrelling toward the edge of delirium. His eyes closed, and his jaw clenched so hard he heard his teeth grind when he began to shatter.

“ _ Unngghhfuck...jesusfuckingchristreyyyyy,” _ Ben bellowed as ropes of cum painted the back of her throat. She swallowed his spend and held him in her mouth until he fell still. 

Ben’s chest heaved through the sublime afterglow of the most intense orgasm of his life. He was wrecked in every sense of the word. His eyes were blown wide and unfocused when Rey stood up, licking the last of the salty spend from her lips. 

“Fuck, Rey. I.. _.fuck _ …” Ben stammered. Not usually one to be at a loss for words. His brain kept misfiring, thinking only of his cock and her mouth.

Rey trailed her fingernail down his chest, making him shiver, and whispered, “Shhhh, Darling. You don't have to talk. I’m going to go dry off and leave you to catch your breath. I’ll be in your bed. Waiting for you.”

Ben watched her walk out of his shower and grab his plush black robe off the hook on the door. She wrapped her hair up with a towel before slipping on the robe. She gave him a coquettish look and a wave before leaving him alone in the bathroom.

Rey was going to be the end of him. And he couldn’t be more excited.

Ben stood back under the hot spray for a few minutes, still floating weightless in oblivion. Once he was back on earth, he washed up quickly, already regretting leaving Rey for as long as he had.

He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out into the darkened bedroom, ready to give as good as he just got.

But Rey was gone. Her clothes were still in a neatly folded pile on his chair. 

“Rey?” Ben called out, trying to disguise the worry in his voice.

“I’m in the kitchen! I needed a snack!” she yelled back.

Ben padded down the hall toward her. Her toned bare body was on full display as she carried a bottle of water in one hand and half a banana and a handful of strawberries on a plate in the other.

“I hope this is okay?” she asked. 

As if he could deny her anything, “Of course. Help yourself to anything. Anything at all.”

Rey cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. “Be careful, Benjamin. You say that to the wrong person, and they’ll do just that.”

“Do you want something else? I have better snacks, I promise.”

“I’m sure! This is perfect. Shall we?” She brushed past him and headed back to the bedroom.

Ben obediently followed her. Rey climbed up into bed and leaned against the headboard, and finished her banana.

“This okay? Eating in your bed?” she challenged.

“Lose the robe, and I’ll allow it.” Ben dropped his towel and climbed up on the bed. “On your hands and knees while you finish your snack, Rey,” his voice had an edge to it when he spoke. It was his turn to take what he wanted.

Rey looked at Ben and giggled before arranging herself, elbows on the pillow, plate in arms reach, and ass in the air wiggling at him.

A growl escaped his throat as he moved in behind her. He ran a finger down the length of her spine, dipping into the cleft of her ass and then down to her wet slit. One finger slid into her tight channel, and the resistance made Ben’s dick twitch back to life. 

Rey looked over her shoulder, her lips red from the strawberries, and watched Ben suck her arousal from his finger.

“Enjoy your snack, Sweetheart. I’m going to enjoy mine,” Ben murmured just before she felt his hands spread her wide and his hot breath on cunt. 

Ben was slow and deliberate with his strokes, licking each side of her labia with the flat of his tongue as he worked his way down. When he reached the hard nub of her clit, he pressed firmly with the tip of his tongue, slowly circling it in both directions. 

Rey whined and spread her legs further, encouraging him with a thrust of her hips. She gasped when Ben’s lips closed over her clit, and he sucked softly and quickly. She hoarsely whispered, “More.”

Ben slowly sank one finger into her cunt, which was now dripping with a combination of his saliva and her slick. After a few thrusts, a second finger joined the first, and then a third. He took care to barely dance over the spot against her front wall, teasing her, building her up, just to back off and hear her huff in frustration.

“ _ Bennnnn... _ You’re such a fucking tease. Make me come!” Rey pounded her fists against the pillow in frustration. Her tantrum had him almost fully hard again. 

“ _ Tsk, tsk... _ no need to be a brat. I’m going to make you come with my mouth, and then I’ll make you come again on my cock. Just be patient. I just need a little bit longer.” He reached down and stroked his cock a few times and knew he wouldn’t need much longer.

“ _ Fuuuuck.  _ Okay...Just hurry,” she moaned. Ben took her clit between his lips and began sucking long and hard this time, his fingers curling against her front wall as he fucked her with his fingers. He could feel her pussy clench hard and knew she was close.

“Let go, Rey. Come for me,” he hummed against her cunt. After a few more broad strokes of his tongue against her folds and a drawn-out suck of her clit that made her gasp, Rey came with a shudder and shout, flinging the plate of berries off the bed and clattering to the floor. Ben’s fingers worked her through her orgasm as her head hung low between her shoulders, her hair falling around her face.

“Jesus, Ben...I didn’t think—I had no idea.” Rey panted and rolled over to lay on her back; a light sheen of sweat covered her face and torso. “I misjudged you. I thought you would be stiff and proper. A missionary kind of guy.”

People had been underestimating Ben Solo his whole life, and this was just the praise he needed to hear. His cock throbbed, now fully hard and bobbing against his belly.

“I’m just full of surprises. Just you wait.” He smirked and climbed up and lay down next to her, propped up on his elbow, giving her a moment to recover. Rey’s eyes were closed, and her face molded into a blissful expression as her chest rose and fell. 

Ben watched as a smirk slowly spread across her face. She opened one eye and found him staring down at her.

“Are you ready? Or do you need a few more minutes?” Another challenge. She was absolutely going to be the death of him.

“Do  _ you  _ need a minute? Because I’m ready whenever you are.” He stroked his cock to punctuate the statement.

In a split second, she was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. With the breath knocked out of him, he held his hands up in surrender.

Rey leaned in, lacing her fingers through his and bringing his hands up to the sides of his head. She dipped down to kiss him, licking into his mouth tenderly. She still tasted like strawberries, and he tasted like her. 

“This okay? I get a little in my head sometimes and just take over,” she breathed out between kisses that were growing in intensity. 

“No objection here,” Ben uttered in a ragged voice. He thrust his hips up, prodding her in the butt with his cock. “I like it.  _ A lot,  _ actually."

Ben felt her wetness on his stomach as she slid down over him. His hands gripped her hips, holding her steady while she rose and notched his cock at her entrance. He was under the spell of her possessive gaze as she slid slowly down, inch by inch, until she was fully seated. She let out the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes.

Bigger than most and even relaxed from her orgasm, Ben’s size was still a challenge. A bit uncomfortable at first, but once she acclimated, it was a delicious stretch. 

Releasing her hips, Ben stroked her shoulders down to her hands and twined his fingers with hers. His eyes shone with devotion and hope that she felt this as much as he did. He wasn’t even sure  _ what  _ he was feeling. He was pulled to the light in her. This couldn’t be a one-time thing for him. In the short span of the evening and early morning hours, she had woven herself into the fabric of his life. 

_ He feels it too,  _ Rey thought to herself. She could almost hear his thoughts and knew he was all in. She was so fucked. Never had someone broken through her carefully constructed persona before. She always put forth the edited version of herself after learning at an early age that children, especially girl children, needed to keep their mouths shut and just look pretty. Ben was different, though. He  _ saw _ her. The glimpses of the real Rey didn’t make him run or scare him. Or cause him to patronize her, which was the worst. 

Just the fullness of him kept the tension building. She let out a breath and started moving her hips. She quickly found a cadence, rocking up and gliding down. Still thrumming from the first orgasm, the next one was upon her quickly. Ben felt her walls start to flutter around him, and he started to thumb her clit. 

“There...ohhhh... _ fuckkkkbennnnnnn,”  _ she cried out as she came. Ben held her hips and fucked up into her, finding his own release shortly after hers.

Rey slid off and went to the bathroom to clean up. When she came back, she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over them before nestling into Ben’s side. He pulled her closer and toyed with her hair.

“I suppose you’ve figured out that I can be bossy...and a little bratty. I get impatient and do what I want or just take things into my own hands. My father always said that was my downfall...why I wasn’t easy to work with...why I’d always be alone.” Rey murmured and yawned, smoothing her hand over the contours of Ben’s chest.

Ben turned on his side to face her, finding her eyes in the dark and cupping her cheek.

“Well, first of all, there’s nothing to get used to. You’re perfect just as you are. Absolutely perfect.” Ben leaned in and kissed her tenderly. “And second, your father is an asshole, and he’s dead wrong. You’re smart and strong...you know what you want, and you go for it. You’re calm and graceful under pressure. All the little things that blew up tonight at the dinner party...you handled it all by yourself and stayed calm. Your dad should be proud of you! If I ever get the chance to set him straight, I will.”

“Thank you, Ben. He’s...well, he  _ was _ my adoptive father. He died a few years ago. He sent me off to finishing school to try to kill my rebellious streak, but that didn’t work out, but eventually, he let me work for him. We always butted heads, though. My brother was the golden child. Annnnd now I'm oversharing... ” She hid her face against his side.

“Never worry about oversharing. I want to know it all. Everything.”

Ben pulled her body to his, curving around her. He held her close as they fell asleep.

~~~~

He woke up just before dawn, alone in bed. The sheets where she had slept next to him were still warm, and that warmth did little to ease the pit forming in his stomach.

He sighed and turned over to check his phone on the nightstand. That's when he saw her note propped against the lamp.

_ Ben, _

_ I hate to leave like this, but you looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you. _

_ I’ll be busy all day today, but dinner and more oversharing tonight? 7 work for you? _

_ I can’t wait to see you again. _

_ Love, _

_ Rey _

  
  


Deciding to text her later about dinner, Ben rolled over and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is 3/4 complete so that will definitely post by the end of the Year! I hope you are still enjoying this story and thank you for your patience with me!
> 
> I love comments and kudos, so if you enjoyed this let me know!! 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/somewhere_reylo) for fic updates and shit posting

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I tagged everything properly, but if I didn't PLEASE let me know so I can fix it!
> 
> The next few chapters are almost done so this should be complete soon!
> 
> I live on comments and kudos so if you liked this please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
